Alzheimer's disease (AD) is the most common neurodegenerative disease, characterized by the gradual appearance of progressive cognitive dysfunction with neuronal death in multiple areas of the cerebral cortex. Current therapies are symptomatic and there are no available treatments that alter the natural history of the disease. In previous proof-of-concept studies, and backed by strong human genetics data, we demonstrated that a single injection of an adeno-associated viral (AAV) vector into the lateral ventricle of AD mice leads to sustained APOE2 expression from ependymal cells and secretion into the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF). Once in the CSF, this protein distributes throughout the entire brain with a beneficial effect on many AD-related phenotypes. Moreover, therapeutic levels of expression were also achieved using the same approach in non-human primates. Here, we propose to move our therapeutic vector through a milestone-driven process that ends with an IND application for a Phase 1 clinical trial in human subjects. Specifically, we propose to 1) hold a pre-IND Type B meeting with the CBER of the FDA to receive input on the design of the planned GLP tox study and the proposed Phase 1 protocol; 2) produce GMP-process comparable vector (GLP vector); 3) perform IND-enabling GLP pharm/tox studies in nonhuman primates (Rhesus macaques); 4) generate GMP-grade vector; and 5) prepare and file the IND with the FDA for a Phase I/II clinical trial in subjects with early symptomatic AD.